herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
HF004
HF004, otherwise known as Von Nebula, is the fourth Episode in the Hero Factory TV Show. It airs September 25th, 2010. Synopsis After receiving reports that a small black hole has opened up above New Stellac City, at the site of the betrayal of the ex-hero Von Ness, Preston Stormer immediately figures out who is behind it. The three members of the Alpha Team arrive on the scene, but to their surprise, they are greeted by four of the most dangerous villains: XPlode, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. , will you ever know peace?]] Back at the Hero Factory Headquarters, Prof. Zib and the rookie team watched in horror at how quickly the villains gain the upper hand, and it looks like their friends were doomed. Since Furno is the obligatory spunky main character, Surge and Breez make Furno their team leader for this mission. After grabbing a supply of newly invented gadgets that will allow the heroes to become intangible for a few moments, they rush off to aid them. While Furno and his comrades were flying, Furno mentions the Von Ness Mission. On the scene, Stormer decides to investigate the mystery of the black hole himself, but the persistant rookie William Furno joins him. The rest of the heroes, Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge try to stay together with a technique known as Hero Link. The group is then left to deal with the rest of the villains on their own, as the black hole sucks their weapons away. The only strategy the remaining heroes could come up with was to remain hidden until the villains' ammo had been depleted. Afterwards, the Heroes easily defeated them using a weapon just introduced in this episode, the intangibility gadget. that's about as crazy as climbing a black hole!"]]Inside the black hole, Stormer and Furno do not meet with Von Nebula and try to form a plan to defeat him. Somehow they are climbing a black hole even though this is impossible. Soon enough the former hero appears and the two leaders easily outwit and defeat him when clearly he had the power to stop them this whole time. Stormer then traps Von Nebula into his own Black Hole Orb Staff questioning why the villain just didn't do that in the first place. Once the villains have been dealt with, all the Heroes gather at Hero Factory, where Preston Stormer finally acknowledges Furno and grants him the title of a team leader. Major Events *The history of Von Ness and Preston Stormer is revealed. *Stormer finally recognizes Furno as a Hero. *Von Nebula and all of his Henchbots are apprehended. *This is the first time all the villains were on screen at the same time (excluding Rotor). Debuts *Thunder *Hero Link Characters * William Furno * Natalie Breez * Mark Surge * Preston Stormer * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * XPlode * Von Nebula * Meltdown * Thunder * Corroder * Professor Nathaniel Zib * Quadal * Thresher (In a Mission Log) Errors *It is heavily hinted throughout the Hero Factory TV Show that Von Ness betrays Hero Factory yet the flashback shows he merely ran away. Why Stormer would even blame himself for another person's cowardice doesn't make as much sense. *Von Nebula's actions do not match his motivation. If he was too afraid of a single drone(whose origin is never discussed) why would he contiune to put himself into dangerous situations as a villain? *Von Nebula was built up to be this incredible villain, but he doesn't do anything despite having Stormer and Furno inside his domain. He just sits there and watches them...we suppose. *Furno comes up with the idea of Super-heating the black hole with Hero Gravity generators. Super-heating, while does cause an explosion, has nothing to with black holes. Rather, it occurs when water is at such a high boiling point that it doesn't boil, but when you put something, anything, within this hot liquid it will boil like crazy. Why this was related to this particular situation is unknown. *Black Holes are not solid. Stormer and Furno should not have been able to climb one. *Von Nebula used a black hole to take the weapons from the heroes, but why he didn't just take the heroes as well is another mystery. *Corroder, in HF002, is able to outmatch four heroes at once and is very agile. Yet here, with three other villains for backup, Corroder moves very slowly and is easily defeated by four heroes, along with all his allies. Also, in HF002, his acid spray did not seem to have any kind of limit on it, yet here it runs out quickly. *Following this, when the four villains run out of ammo, they are easily defeated by the same amount of heroes even though the heroes lacked weapons as well. Each of the villains was clearly bigger and stronger than any of the individual heroes, so there was no reason given why they should have lost so easily. *Stormer immediately knows how to use the Black Hole Orb Staff and imprisons Von Nebula instantly. Again this brings up the question why Von Nebula just didn't do the same thing to Stormer and Furno when he had so much time to attack them. *Why the citizens of New Stellac City would use the very same robot that attacked their home as an honorary statue to Stormer is odd, especially since it contained nuclear energy within. *Von Ness has a staff that creates black holes but the origin of how he got such a weapon is never discussed *It is never explained how Von Ness got his larger Von Nebula body. This especially doesn't make much sense since Stormer looks exactly the same since his betrayal. It was said by Lego that he gained his weapon after becoming the leader of Alpha Team, but in this episode he is shown with his normal weapon. Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2010 Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Category:Videos Category:Hero Factory Universe